Will you remeber me?
by beccakayy93
Summary: Amy and Grace just started their senior year of Highschool. Grace meets a new guy what will happen when a new boy comes into the mix? [ I accidentally deleted this so I'm re uploading it ]
1. Chapter 1

WIll You Remember me?

This all started back before school started. School finally started and Amy came to school, and saw grace with Ricky. "Hey Grace! How was your summer?"Grace looked at Amy, "It was great, you know I just wish that you could have hung out with me". "I know I was with my family it was a really hard summer for me with loosing my grandma and all" . Grace looked at Amy with a look that knew how Amy was feeling, she knew about her grandma for a long time. The two went and got their schedules before the bell rang and they didn't have any classes with eachother. It was a quick day, and fun because Amy loves to meet new people. Grace was talking to Amy about her classes and whose in it. "So I did meet a new guy today, and he's totally sweet!" "Oh really? You have classes with him?" "Yes, First and 6th so far that I know of" "thats cool, I'll have to meet him sometime". "I'm sure you will, You might like him" "Maybe, You know how I am with guys Grace"."I know, I know. I'll make sure you two talk though". The rest of the day flew by, and it was morning again Amy was so excited to see this guy that Grace won't stop talking about. She thinks that Grace likes him already. Amy walked into the school and saw Grace talking to this mystery man. "Hey, Grace so is this the guy you keep talking about?" Amy thought that grace was right, she might like him. Maybe not for herself but for grace. "Yeah his names Ricky".

"Hi Ricky, I'm Amy nice to meet you". "Hey Amy, Grace I've got to class and talk to the teacher. See you in there?" "Okay, thats fine with me". Amy just sat and laughed at her friend because of how ridicouls she looked just sitting there all over Ricky. "You were right, he is nice and I might like him" . "Good, I'm so glad that you like him". The thing, was that Ricky was the school flirt and he had grace right where she wanted him, but Grace didn't know that.

It was finally lunch and Amy couldn't wait to talk to her friends, or if Ricky called her a friend yet. "So how was it with him in class?" Its great Amy, I think he likes me or something". "Really? How can you tell?" "Its just, I don't know the way he looks at me and everything, I just don't know how to describe it" Just when Grace finished that sentence, Ricky came to sit with the two girls. "Hey Grace, Amy". Amy just felt out of place because Grace was always the one, to get this attention and Amy was a nice girl too. 'What will it take for me to get a good guy like that? hes the guy i'm looking for'. Amy had blanked Ricky & Grace for 5 minutes because she was Jealous; Grace looked up at amy, "Are you okay? You look a little sad".

'No, I'm not ok, i'm jealous of what you have grace' "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired you know, since sschool just started". Amy finally heard, ricky talk to her "Yeah i know what you mean, I just cannot focus on my work right now. I just love the summer when you can sleep in when you want and how long you want". Grace chimed in "Yeah Amy and I do that all the time, except this summer. She was with her family". ' Wow, Grace you didn't need to tell him that'.

"Yeah, its our tradition since we were kids. I always thought we were going to get into trouble. I just hate staying up late". "I know you do". Amy could not believe that Grace blew her off, and said something so personal to amy, that it still hurts to talk about in conversation. 'Maybe this was a mistake sitting with them because I cannot get a word in'. Lunch was finally over and Amy could be more excited to just leave and go to class. She felt like crying and she thought she was going to loose her best friend over some guy. Once Amy got to her class, she got a text:

TO: Amy

From: Grace

r u ok?

TO: Grace

FROM: Amy

Yeah real fine

TO: Amy

From: Grace

u sure? that wasn't the real u during lunch

TO: Grace

FROM: Amy

yes i don't want to talk about with u right now

'I couldn't tell grace whats really going on because she just wants everything to be calm and not make a big scene about it.

A few days went by, and Amy and grace stopped talking because everytime that she would go and talk to grace she was always with ricky, and just would blow her off everytime. 'maybe soon she'll get the hint that maybe I want to talk to her, and not to him all the time. I really, don't like where this is going esp at the beginning of the school year'. I always walk by her and no response whatsoever.

TO: amy

FROM: grace

u haven't talked to me in days and you havent returned any of my calls please reply to me

Amy ignored that text and the several texts because how can Amy tell her best friend a lie, she just doesn't want to loose her best friend over a stupid message and they haven't even been sitting with eachother anymore. 'Maybe I want to work things out with her, but I just don't want to feel guilty'. Afterschool Amy walked over to grace who was with Ricky at the time, "Hey Grace, I want to talk to you. I feel really sorry about ignoring you. I just want you to know I have felt like you haven't really cared about me this whole time you've been with Ricky. I just don't want to loose you as a best friend over him you know?" Grace was not happy about this whole thing. "I don't like the way how you came up to me and just attacked me in front of him. Thats just not right at all, and you should feel bad about that. I've got to go" 'Why what happend to us? She didn't even... want to hear me out... I didn't attack her at all'. A few weeks later, and Grace finally started talking to Amy again, and it was about Ricky.

TO: amy

FROM: grace

Can we talk?

TO: grace

FROM: amy

yes

TO: Amy

FROM: Grace

its about ricky. He's been acting shady lately, I can't even talk to him like before i think he lost interest in me

TO: grace

FROM: amy

what makes u say that? i thought u and him were perfect for eachother

TO: amy

FROM: grace

because he won't say hi to me in the halls like he used to and you know what he won't stop talking about other girls

TO: grace

FROM: amy

wow, what an ass i'm sorry maybe if he will continue this action then maybe we can still talk?

TO: amy

FROM: grace

i know! i really want to know what his deal is n sure if u want

the morning before school, Grace saw Ricky, she wans't sure if she wanted to talk to him about this or not. She finally decided to walk up to him and tell him how she feels.

"Ricky, I really want to say that I feel like you don't care about me anymore" . Ricky was confused, he wasn't sure to respond to this or just walk away and not deal with it because he honestly has no feelings for Grace anymore. "Grace, Its not like I don't care about you, its just that I need space once and a while, we are friends you know" Grace and him knew that was a bunch of bullshit, because of his tone and the way he said it. he didn't even say it to her face.

Even in class, he just ignored her like he doesn't even know her. Grace was confused by this because thats the first time he's done that.

TO: ricky

FROM: grace

WTF.

TO: grace

FROM: ricky

I want my space pls understand that

He has done it again. Lied like a rug, because that is what he has done for the past weeks now.

TO: ricky

FRM: grace

are u going to sit with me at lunch anymore?

TO: grace

FROM: ricky

idk well see

The hell class for Grace has finally ended and she really needed a shoulder to cry on. She went looking for Amy all over. "AMY! please give me a hug, I really need you. Its been a horrible day" "Grace, whats wrong?" she asked as giving her a hug. "Take a guess. He is completely giving me one worded answers now and is asking for space. I did nothing to him!"

"I'm really sorry, what are you going to do now?" "I don't know I really don't want to see him anymore but at the same time I really do like him alot" "Has he told you what is wrong?"

"No, I can't even talk to him because he needs his space like what the heck is that? I don't think he's sitting with us anymore" "That is just weird, if he wants you to change than he's got to give you a reason besides that. Saying that isn't helping either one of you and by him doing that really, just makes things worse" "You think? I've been crying and worrying like this for weeks now and I think now, is when I can finally say I'm done with him and his bullshit".

Grace really wasn't sure of that because when he went at sat with them, all he did was talk with her like nothing happened.

"Are you in a good mood now?" Ricky was confused because it came out of the blue.

"Ok, that isn't a very nice way to ask that. Can you please be done with it? I've moved on and I think you should do the same". "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that I'm done with what happened this morning, I'm having a good lunch with you right? I mean really?"

Grace turned and looked at Amy "See this is the things he does to me and its just awful, I can't even get him to see my point of view with him always butting in and yelling at me like im some child and can't see if he's okay and if his moods good, I don't know that!"

Amy was blank and still in shock of what happened, Ricky is an ass. ' I can't believe he put up a front like that' "Way to leave you too. I see what is going on now. I don't know what is wrong with him now". "I don't know either, I just hope we can go back to before I really hate this".

On the way back to class, from lunch Ricky caught up with Amy and told her how he really feels about grace. "You may not know this about your friend Amy, but Grace is and has been stalking me for a while. Shes overly hurt about everything I say and do, & I don't think I can be friends with that type of person, But don't tell her anything ok?" Amy really wasn't expecting that at all. "oh, I really feel like you should try and talk to her about what you really feel instead of just ignoring her and telling her to leave you alone. She may feel like she doesn't know whats going on, and she feels like you don't want to listen to her side. Shes been crying for a while. Maybe telling her this will make things work?" "Well, Maybe I don't want her to talk to me anymore. You see how she talked to me during lunch?" "And your point is? Ricky, You've got to understand HER & I are girls, we don't know what you mean by what you say sometimes. You should really talk to her about it and get it done, so you will be both happy. She wasn';t being rude, she was just asking a question. Thats all I got from it". "Like I said, I don't want to talk to her right now. You really think that was her being nice? She was asking in a bitchy way, and thats not caring. I've got to go". 'Woah I cannot believe i just blabbed all of that to him. I just got things good with grace and I might have just ruined things. I hope she doesn't find out'.


	2. Chapter two

RICKY POV

Lots of things have been going on, I met Grace and she was very funny and made me smile, I really liked her, but I felt that she was to clingy to me and it scared me. I really didn't like Amy coming up to me and telling me what to do, she just has no right to do that plus I can do things my own way and she better be lucky I didn't tell anyone, but I've been finding out that Amy has been a really sweet person that i'd love to be with. Shes smart and funny and I just love being around her, I just don't know what she feels about me. I know that Adrian is jealous of Amy but were over and have been for a long time, I hope that she doesn't get the wrong impression that I still like her when I don't, I don't have feelings for Grace anymore its all Amy. I just hope one day that I can tell her what I feel, because if she doesn't understand then I'm going to die.

School had just started from the weekend, everyone hates mondays espically Ricky. He just hates that he has to deal with Grace and her weird stares, '_Why doesn't she just say hi to me I honestly don't care_'. He also hates that he has to deal with Adrian and her googly eyes over him, its creeping him out just like what Grace did. Adrian saw that Ricky entered the school; "Ricky! Hey you didn't ever respond to my text message!" '_Yes, and I did that for a reason_'. "Yeah I just was busy doing stuff with family. That was just a cover up so that Adrian won't get to upset and accuse Amy of things that she didn't even do. "Oh really? Because last time I saw you, you were with Amy. What is it with you two?" Ricky didn't even know how to respond, he didn't know if he wanted to answer that and keep the argument going or just stop and walk away. "Adrian, thats none of your business, and I suggest that you stay away from me". Adrian was really hurt by what Ricky told her, "Whatever I did that upset you I'm sorry I don't really know what I could have done that would upset you?"; "Adrian, don't apologize and i'm not taking any of them from you... just... stay away from me ok? Thats all i'm askin", and then he left to go to his seat to work. '_What is up with her, we aren't together anymore so whats the deal. She shouldn't need to apologize anymore because i'm over and done with her_'.

Adrian obviously went and disobeyed what Ricky said and she talked to Amy, during class.

TO: AMY

From: Adrian

what is up with yu nd ricky?

TO: ADRIAN

FROM: AMY

y does it matter?

TO: AMY

FROM: ADRIAN

because he told me to stay away from him.

TO: ADRIAN

FROM: AMY

idk dont ask me

Amy, was not very pleased with this because of course amy isn't going to know why and what Ricky said, She really doesn't like Adrian and never has, and she doesn't even know why she liestend to her in the first place. During lunch is when alot of the drama happened.

Ricky and Amy were walking to their table to eat when Amy asked a question, that she really shouldn't have asked. "Ricky, why did you tell Adrian to leave you alone? Don't you like her sitting with us?" _oh no i can't believe adrian right now. _"Uhm well she just did what your friend did, I just can't stand when a girl does that, and I mean she always asks me who I hangout with and why I hangout with them and the problem is were not even dating! So I really don't think that I have to answer to her". Amy, just was blown away at how immature adrian really is, she totally was fake to me and really screwed up a good friendhip. "Wow, Ricky i'm so sorry that you have to deal with that, you don't even have to asnwer her if you don't want to, maybe she will get the hint that you don't like her". _you don't have to be sorry amy, you didn't do anything wrong here but you are right_. "Oh, don't apologize at all, its all her, and thats what makes me not like her, but you, you Amy are perfect". _Did he just call me perfect? OMGSH! _"Oh well yeah I guess" and she laughed. It got silent and Ricky, being confident asked Amy on a date. "So I know this might be a little weird already, but do you want to hangout this weekend?" _Did he just ask me on a date? OMG _"Sure, what do you want to do? You can come over and we can just hangout and talk, or watch a movie onDemand" _oh, so she just sees me as one of her Girlfriends._"Why don't we go out and do something, like a movie or something? Out in public." Amy, just gave him a stare, like she didn't like the idea. _that looks like a no and now i'm totally looking like a fool._ "Well, I guess we could go and watch a movie, out in public" she laughed, and continued, "We should see a comedy! I love comedies!" _thank god, shes not like adrian who is all about romantic and drama movies, those make me sick!_ "oh really, thats awesome. I'll have to see whats out there and the times"._this is going to be so cool. _"Sure, you have my number somewhere right?"; "Yea I do" Just then the lunch bell rang for class to start, and amy couldn't believe what just happened. "Well, bye Amy" and he gave her a hug. _This guy is really serious about me, first he calls me his best friend and cares about me, then he calls me perfect out of all the girsls here that are better than me and then hugs me? Whats next a kiss?_ "bye ricky! Talk to you later".

Ricky could not imagine what juts happended. _Ive got to find out if Amy likes me or not, I just don't know if she does because everytime I talk about her she just shuts down and doesn't talk to me. I really hope that she does like me, because I like her a lot! _In rickys' class he was texting Grace about what she saw during lunch, because Grace was not happy what so ever.

TO: RICKY

I saw what u r doing r u really serious abt amy?

TO: GRACE

FROM RICKY

TO GRACE

Idk I might be and I might not be im not going to tell u

TO RICKY

FROM GRACE

Y not r u still mad at me of what I did to amy?

TO GRACE

FROM RICKY

No why would I b mad at that? U wanted to talk and its none of my business

_I cannot believe grace trying to talk to me and get into my business with Amy, I'm still not too fond of her, and now things just got worse now. Why can't everyone leave me and Amy alone?_

Adrian happended to pass by Ricky, when he was going to the bathroom, "Ricky you're doing a very good job playing Amy! I know you're act!" _What does she mean by that? I'm not playing anyone, I happen to actually like amy._ "You know, why don't you leave us alone? I asked you to leave me and Amy alone, what don't you get about that?" Adrian slowly started to walk up, to Ricky "You don't belong with her, You belong with me because I'm not a nice girl and you're not a nice guy, you've never been the nice guy, so what makes you think that you've got to change because of this Amy who dosen't deserve you". _I don't belong with you adrian, I just can't do it- you and I don't get along and thats the way it is._ "I happen to like Amy, Ok? Just because we have the same personalities doesn't mean that we have to be together! Goodbye". Adrian turned around and just went back to class, and had tears running down her face, because this really is the end of their friendship all because of Amy.


	3. Chapter three

Amys' feelings & Thoughts.

School has been in for a few months in now. Its going pretty great, I've been getting good grades and things with Grace have been getting better. We hang out more and more now, and she still doesn't know what I told Ricky. Or if he even talked to her. I really haven't had the time to talk to her about him, because I just wanted my friendship with her better than it was. Even if I did, talk to her about him she might jump to conclusions and make me feel like i'm the worst friend in the world for telling secrets to people. I've even made a new friend her name is Lauren. She just transferred from NY and the three of us girls are always hanging out and laughing.

The start to the day was really long, Ricky wasn't at school and so was Grace. '_I wonder where the two are this isn't like them to be skipping class. . . Amy pay attention to class, You can't fail this test_'. Amy was listening to her english teacher Mrs Mermis talk about a book the class is reading. Amy hates it of course. "Amy, Can you tell me what the second chapter of the story is about?" "Well, the second chapter is about this girl who moves into a new neighborhood and she decided to start looking for a boyfriend but she is made fun of by the boys and that makes her feel lonely". Mermis just looked at Amy like that was wrong. "Okay, You're on the right track but no" ' _I wish I would not worry about Grace and Ricky'_ Just as soon as Amy made a complete idiot of herself, class was over. '_finally I can get out of here after embarassing myself. I wonder if Grace is around_'. Grace finally caught up to Amy during passing. "Where have you been?" "Sorry Amy, I was talking to the counselor. I just have been depressed about everything thats been going on. I 've got so many problems going on at home and dealing with Ricky doesn't help!" "So, you're still trying to make things work with him?" Amy aked confused. "Yeah, I do. I don't deserve to be doing this to him, even though he started this first", She said while sighing. "I'm sorry all of this is going on with you. You know we haven't had a girls date in a long time!" "Yeah, Maybe that'd help things for a while, I'll talk to you and Lauren at lunch okay?" '_I cannot believe thats how Grace's feeling right now. I wonder how she's going to make things work with him. I wonder if he's going to sit with us or sit alone with his guy friends. I just don't want to make things worse and I feel like I just did. What kind of friend am I?_' . Amy was in her class when she got a text message from someone other than Lauren or Grace, it was ricky.

TO:Amy

FROM: ricky

hey u ok?

TO: ricky

FROM: amy

i don't know why?

TO: amy

FROM: ricky

i noticed u walking to class and it seemed like u were upset u can talk to me u kno

TO: ricky

FROM: amy

im fine and i know i probably could but i feel like u might not trust me or the same for myself

TO: amy

FROM: ricky

i might if u let me get to know u can u sit with me today?

'_Crap, I dont know how to respond to this. I'd rather spend time with Laruen and Grace. I just don't want them to seem like I'm turning on them_'.

TO: ricky

FRM: amy

i don't know i want to but dont want grace to get the wrong impression

TO: amy

FROM: ricky

its not a bad thing were friend too

TO: ricky

Amy spent the whole period talking to Ricky, and ignoring every thing the teacher said to her. She had a terrible time deciding if she wanted to get to know Ricky and risk getting played or sit with her friends and lose a friend.


	4. Chapter four

GRACE POV

Well, since Ricky stopped talking to me I've been trying to find ways for him to talk to me again. He just won't do it and he keeps pushing me in the dark. The first week he was doing this I felt like an idiot trying to care for him when he didn't have feelings back for me. I just felt like a loser, espically when I went and told Amy everythinng and felt like he was the only guy on the face of this earth when its not true. I really did hurt Amy, and I'm so glad that shes still my friend after all of what I did. I feel ashamed of myself. I wouldn't be suprised if she still won't talk to me or have any grudges against me.I've been failing all of my classes and I really don't need this because I want to get into college so I can become a Teacher.

The first bell rang for class, and Grace saw Ricky but ignored him, and he did the same. '_When is he going to start saying hi to me or acknoledge my presence?_' When she came in to class she saw that one of her worst enemies was in that class. Adrian. '_Why does she have to be in this class, I don't think that I can handle it espically since that Ricky has this class with her._' Adrian got super happy once Ricky walked into class. "Ricky! I'm so happy to see you!" '_Yeah, I bet you are you had sex with him for YEARS_' "Hey Adrian, what brings you here? Is this your first day?" '_Is he really going to be like that? I mean did he honestly not know she was coming?_' "Well, you know I missed seeing you everyday and thought that being here would help me with that" Ricky had a suprised look on his face. "Yeah Adrian, I missed you too. You'll like it here" '_Wow, he didn't even want to introduce me to her. I take it were no longer friends I've got to tell Amy_'

TO: amy

FROM: grace

ull never guess whose in my class right now

TO grace

FROM amy

who

TO amy

FROM grace

adrian

TO grace

FROM amy

r u serious? that slut?

TO amy

FROM grace

yeah ricky's all over her

TO GRACE

FROM amy

really i thought they broke up years ago

During this texting session, Adrian happened to walk by. "So you're in this class? Do you honestly think that Ricky actually had real feelings for you?" '_No duh i'm in this class you idoit. Is that the first thing that you're actually going to say to me?_' "Yeah, I do apparently. But I really don't want to answer that question, Esp to you. "Oh this could be fun. Well if you want to tell me you know where to find me" '_Why would I want to tell someone like you, about my feelings. You'd just go and tell Ricky and make me feel like a loser_' .

The first class was over, and Grace couldn't be happier to talk to amy and get a hug from her. "Hey Grace, you ok?" "No, I'm not okay. I can't get Adrian out of my mind and what she said to me" Amy confused. "What she say to you?" "Well, first of all she walked by me and then she started accusing me of having feelings for Ricky". "Well do you still have feelings for Ricky? I'm sorry that she did that to you" "Its fine, I'll just have to get over it somehow. But, really I don't have any feeligns for Ricky anymore" "Well, Ive got to get to class and You know you can message me if you need it". _This is why I love my best friend, and am so happy to have her back in my life. _

The rest of the morning went by and Grace was starting to feel a little bit better. She was really starting to get over Ricky and not caring about what Adrian had to say. Thanks to Amy for looking out for Grace. She was in her classes and finally passed her test, and she checked her grade and she now has a B! _I'm so glad that Ricky's not in my life anymore_' . Lunch came and Grace was a little bit suprised. Lauren and Grace were the only ones at the table. "What happened to Amy?" "I don't know. she walked in, and went and sat with Ricky and Adrian" "Are you serious right now? Shes gotta be stupid for falling for his games". Grace was so upset and hurt that she got up and left the room, she couldn't stand to see her best friend drool over Ricky. Espically when Amy has been there for grace this whole time. _I honestly think that there are plenty of fake people on this earth, esp the one that I thought i could trust with my life. I don't even want to look at her anymore_.


	5. Chapter 5

AMY POV

Woah, I cannot believe how fast this school year has been going. Its already December, and christmas break, I really want to hangout with Ricky during that time, but at the same time I have to deal with my familys' problems, it sucks I like Ricky and he totally gets me, and I really love that. It is safe to say that Grace and I are no longer friends, becuase Ricky started talking to me, and I just can't tell someone that I don't want to talk to them, its rude. Grace just wanted to start drama with me and I don't like it, I did hear that she still likes Ricky and he doesn't like her back which is really sad because I liked them together, but to be honest I havent talked to Grace in a month and a half, we haven't even talked since the beginning of the school year so it doesn't really bother me. I'm also really tired of Adrian coming up to me & asking me if Ricky and I are dating, it shouldn't matter to her anyways. The semester is almost over, and I'm doing really well in my classes and cannot wait to see my next scheudle. I hope I have a class with Ricky!

"So, Amy you'll never guess what just happened?!" Ricky all hyper, I love when he's like this it always makes me all giggly. "Yeah Ricky?" I asked laughing. _its probably has something to do with one of his video games. _" I completed all 25 levels of that game I got on our date" _I knew it. He's such a gamer geek! _"Oh wow, how'd you do that?" "Not getting enough sleep" He laughed. _I just love everything about him, that laugh gets me everytime. I should have known that he stays up late to play games. _ The bell rang for first period, "Well have fun with Adrian in your class" I said laughing. "I'll try" he wasn't amused. I actually know not to talk to him when he has that sigh, so I kept on walking to my class. Suprising, Laurn was in there, really upset. "Whats going on Laruen?"

Lauren was suprised, that Amy actually cared enough to talk to her. "Its grace, she's not doing so well, and my parents are getting a divorce". _Sounds like my parents_ "I'm sooo sorry Lauren, it will get better. Take it from me, there are lots of people and places you can talk to when you need it, thats what I did." "Thanks amy, We need to talk more you're really sweet. How's Ricky doing?" "We should. Ricky and I? Well, he makes me smile everyday I see him, so you can say were doing good. Why do you ask?" "Well, turns out him and I used to be besttt friends and I see him around with you happy. Tell him I say hi" "okay, I will". _They weren't best friends. She just wants to talk to Ricky, for whatever reason that I'm uncomforatble of. This is just awful, I love the feeling but its just old. _"Oh, and Lauren we can hang out this weekend if you'd like? You know just talk to get your mind off things?" "Sure! that'd be fun, I need that". The whole time that Lauren and Amy were talking, Ricky sent her a text.

TO AMY

FROM RICKY

ammmmmyyyyyyy3

FROM AMY

TO RICKY

riiiickkkyyyyy booooy! :)

TO AMY

FROM RICKY

gotta save me im bored

TO RICKY

FROM AMY

how? u annoyed yet?

TO AMY

FROM RICKY

yes i miss u

I'm suprised that Ricky is acting like this, I love it hes def not a flirt at all. I don't know what Grace and Adrian were talking about, even Ricky agrees with me. I've definitly fallen for Ricky after his text but do n't know how to tell him.. ..

Class was over, like quick and saw adrian- she didn't look happy and i didn't care one bit. Him and I aren't dating and neither are they.

"You bitch! I know you and Ricky are dating, and you can't hide it anymore!" "What are you talking about? Ricky and I are just friends, nothings going on, and even Ricky's told you. Just leave it alone. please, you'll find out one way or another when we do". "Okay, well whatever" Adrian said and walked off. _I cannot believe this! I feel soo sorry for all her ex's. _ Just after that explosion Ricky came and gave me a hug, "You would not believe what just happened" "What?" Ricky sighed, his weird sigh where i don't know if its him annoyed by my drama or he wanted to talk about something else. "Nevermind, if you wanted to talk you can". _He wouldn't be interested in girl drama, plus he looked like he wreally wanted to talk._ "I'm just bothered by Adrian. I just want her to disappear, she annoyed me all period with her text messages. What can I do to stop her?" "You really can't do anything but ignore it. I'm sorry ricky, it'll be okay". "You think so? Well, I'll see you at lunch and stuff". I turned around, and of course Adrian was listening in to our conversation, now I know why Ricky is annoyed and i'm getting annoyed myself. I just don't want to create drama.

TO AMY

FROM ADRIAN

yuu knoo ii knoo yuu && Ricky are dating stop playing the friend card.

TO ADRIAN

FROM AMY

stop creepin on us it shouldnt matter if were dating or not i don't jump into relationships

TO AMY

FROM ADRIAN

yuu && him talking yeaaaa ... thats not just friend talking. yuu can tell me if yuu like him ii wont tell.

TO ADRIAN

FROM AMY

i dont talk to my boyfriend like that ull see whrn we do date like i told u.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ricky POV**

I have been getting to know amy pretty well. I think that shes a great person and can always put me in a good mood. I can talk to her about anything, and I do trust her with my life. I want to hangout more with her, without the whole world knowing. Esp my ex-girlfriend Adrian. Adrian, to me is a person who I just liked to fool around with. She had strong feelings for me, when I didn't have any back for her and thats what annoyed me. I just want to have a real relationship without Adrian ruining it. As far as those things go, it hasn't been going that way. I just stopped talking to Amy, the person who I would have never thought that I would stop talking to her. It hurt me too much, to leave her and you'd be suprised. I want to stay friends with her, for now without Adrian freaking out. Yes, I have been going to counseling with her and It just doesn't always work out she makes things worse and on thursday I have a meeting with the counselor and adrian, scared to know how this is going to go. I got on my Email, and read an email from Amy,

**Dear Ricky, **

I don't know what I should do now, without you in my life. I didn't know what I did to you and don't know what changed things for us. Of course, I know that were not dating so I shouldn't be upset. You could have told me how you could have fixed things with Adrian, and stuff. I also KNOW that I should have told you that we were fighting, but I just didn't want you to get annoyed by me talking about her badly. I'm not that type of person. Anyways, I hope you respond so we can figure things out. If not then I'll see you around.

Amy.

_Wowwwwww. I messed things up with Amy. I just proved to everyone that I can't stay with one girl for a long time. I have to respond to this email, but would rather talk to her in person. _

As the class ended for 2nd period, I was walking to my next class, and saw Amy walk out of her class. She didn't even look at me like she didn't know me. _I really screwed things up. How can I get her attention? _I did walk up to her. "Hey Amy" I said with a smile. She did turn around and mumbled, "Oh Ricky, hi" _I don't know whats going on. Should I still talk to her?_ It was quiet for a few minuets, and I just felt awkward. I was going to talk first but she asked " You wanted to talk to me or something? You're following me, like you want something". "Yes, Amy I did want to talk to you. I did get your email" I said hopeful. "Oh, so you want to be friends with me now? Why are you being nice. I thought you were different than all the other guys, but you know what you ditching me and not replying to me or saying bye to me just proved to me that you're not. So cool you got my email. I don't care about you anymore". "Don't you say that Amy, I know you do care about me. Why did you send that email then? I want to work things out with you amy, I can't loose you. Yes, It probably looks like I can't keep a girl for more than a few months and you're right. I didn't say that I didn't care about you right?" She did look back at me, with a smile. "Yeah you didn't. I'm going to class don't want to be late!" _I hope that was her working things out with me. I do miss her._

I did reply to that email amy sent me. I just hope really hope that things go back to what they were but 20 minutes later i get this email from amy,

Ricky- I congratualte you for coming up to me and apologizing. You kinda lost my trust a little bit. Things can't go back to the way they were before but I am still going to that party with you. Just as friends. I know if this NEVER happened we could have had a shot at being together, i just don't know anymore.

_oh great. I have to start all over with her? No way am I doing that. If I have to re-do our friendship, then im not going to even talk to her anymore. _

Amy- Thanks, I appreciate you sending me this email. The thing that gets me is you still want to go the party but not go back as friends? I also TRUSTED you 100% and you hid things from me. Friends don't do that, Esp to me, I could have fixed it where we could have had a real relationship. But the truth is, I don't want to keep doing this with you, because I don't know if you are going to lie or keep things from me still. plus, it sounds like to me that you want to Redo everything, which I just can't. I will see you around.

That was the last thing I said to her. And we didn't even look at eachother. She sat with some new friends she made at lunch, and I sat with my guy friends. "So, you broke up with her? She seems to be taking it well". _Yeah because she didn't care. _" We weren't dating Mike, it wasn;t a breakup either. Were just not talking anymore." "Well its good to have you back, we missed you. "

**THE ENDDDD . **


End file.
